


Back to you

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la première fois qu'ils ne se voyaient que tous les deux depuis leurs départs respectifs, et Luhan ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter avec son ancien leader et ami de longue date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to you

Nerveux, il poussa la porte du restaurant avec fébrilité, son regard rencontrant celui d'une serveuse qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Luhan sourit poliment en retour, se courbant légèrement, et trottina jusqu'au comptoir. Sa nervosité devait être flagrante car la serveuse lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

\- Bonsoir, vous avez réservé? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Bonsoir...euh, oui, enfin je dois retrouver quelqu'un. La réservation est au nom de Wu Yifan? Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

La serveuse acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur son écran, laissant l'opportunité à Luhan de s'observer rapidement dans le miroir placé derrière elle. Il ne portait pas de maquillage ce soir, puisqu'il n'était pas en activité, et sans artifice il se sentait presque nu. Être Luhan, l'idole de toute une génération, était bien plus facile qu'être simplement Luhan, un jeune homme parmi tant d'autres.

\- Votre ami est déjà arrivé, laissez-moi vous conduire à votre table. Dit-elle, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Luhan la suivit, évitant soigneusement les regards curieux posés sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu, son visage était affiché un peu partout dans la ville, dans les journaux, et sur internet. C'était le prix à payer après tout, Luhan l'avait bien compris et ce depuis longtemps. Parfois, il lui arrivait de vouloir retrouver l'anonymat, mais il ne savait même plus ce que c'était de vivre normalement. Décidant de ne pas se lancer sur ce terrain-là, Luhan secoua la tête imperceptiblement pour se remettre les idées en place.

La serveuse se tourna vers lui une fois arrivée au fond du restaurant, et souleva un rideau derrière lequel étaient dissimulées quelques tables. Rassuré, Luhan lui sourit plus franchement. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne seraient pas à la vue de tout le monde. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était étonné, Yifan détestait tout autant que lui être sous le feu des projecteurs. Aucun des deux n'aimait être au centre de l'attention, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Le rideau tomba derrière lui juste au moment où son regard croisa celui de Yifan. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant et se leva. Luhan s'avança jusqu'à lui et hésita un instant, ne sachant comment se comporter.

\- Bonsoir, tu attends depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis arrivé il y a à peine 5 minutes. Répondit-il, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Luhan sourit et tira la chaise vers lui, se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'elle buta contre le pied de la table. Il leva les yeux vers Yifan et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Baissant les yeux honteusement, Luhan se hâta de s'asseoir, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Les menus étaient déjà posés sur la table, celui de Yifan ouvert devant lui.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa-t-il, brisant le silence gênant.

\- Oh, comme toi. Répondit Luhan en secouant la tête plusieurs fois.

Le regard de Yifan se fit plus doux et il sourit affectueusement.

\- Détends-toi Luhan, ce n'est que moi. Confia-t-il.

Les épaules de Luhan s'affaissèrent à ces paroles.

\- Désolé. Souffla-t-il. C'est juste que...je ne sais plus très bien comment...agir, je suppose.

\- En général? Ou avec moi? Questionna Yifan, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les deux. Avoua le plus âgé dans un sourire triste.

C'était la première fois qu'ils ne se voyaient que tous les deux depuis leurs départs respectifs, et Luhan ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter avec son ancien leader et ami de longue date. La semaine passée, il avait agi comme s'ils étaient encore membres d'EXO lors de l'interview de CCTV, et il s'était senti terriblement embarrassé après ça. Yifan semblait bien plus à l'aise que lui, il était dans son élément et restait charismatique en toute circonstance, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Luhan.

Bien qu'il soit plus âgé, Luhan se sentait comme un gamin à côté de Yifan, c'était presque comme s'il avait besoin que son ancien leader lui tienne la main. Luhan se mettait automatiquement en retrait lorsqu'il était là, et il était le seul des deux à agir ainsi - aussi embarrassant que cela soit pour lui de le reconnaître. Yifan, lui, semblait avoir tourné la page. Il était presque impossible de dire que quelques mois auparavant il faisait partie d'un boys band coréen. Luhan enviait sa facilité d'adaptation, lui n'en était pas capable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Insista Yifan, sa langue humidifiant le coin de ses lèvres.

Luhan esquissa un sourire, peut-être avait-il parlé trop vite, Yifan était visiblement tout aussi nerveux que lui. Il était simplement plus doué pour le cacher.

\- Toi, et moi. En Chine. Ici, dans ce restaurant. C'est un peu perturbant, je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait de nouveau être réunis...du moins pas si vite. Confia-t-il doucement.

\- Et ça te fait peur? C'est ça? Continua le plus jeune, l'observant attentivement.

\- Un peu pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas très bien quelle est ma place encore. Dit-il, laissant échapper un petit rire.

Yifan jeta un coup d'œil vers le rideau avant de reporter son attention sur lui, la mine sérieuse.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être plus en Corée, ni dans EXO et je ne suis plus ton leader, mais je suis toujours ton ami, Luhan, je suis toujours le même Wu Yifan. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Vraiment? Alors...rien n'a changé? Essaya-t-il, ses doigts se crispant sur son pantalon.

Le plus jeune marqua une pause, réfléchissant avant de répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que tu ne parles pas simplement de notre amitié, n'est-ce pas? Commença-t-il, hésitant. Luhan hocha la tête. Dans ce cas, non, rien n'a changé. Mes sentiments pour toi sont restés les mêmes.

Le cœur de Luhan loupa un battement et ses doigts se détendirent. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi nerveux de me revoir? Demanda Yifan, souriant.

\- Je ne savais pas si nous allions nous revoir, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, et puis tout s'est enchaîné si vite. J'ai été malade, je suis parti, et maintenant je te revois. C'était si soudain, je ne savais pas quoi penser et comment réagir. Je suis passé pour un idiot lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés en début de semaine...J'ai honte lorsque je revois les vidéos des fans...J'ai l'air si désespéré, c'est horrible. Avoua-t-il finalement, riant amèrement.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il pressa ses palmes sur ses paupières pour se calmer. Quel idiot il faisait, voilà que maintenant il allait se mettre à pleurer devant Yifan. Pathétique.

\- Luhan...Souffla Yifan. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te contacter, c'est juste que c'était difficile avec le procès et...j'avais peur de renoncer si je te parlais.

Luhan releva la tête brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. C'était la première fois que Yifan sous-entendait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Depuis quelques mois avant le départ de Kris ils se fréquentaient plus ou moins déjà, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments.

Ils avaient toujours été proches depuis leurs trainee days et Luhan avait un respect immense pour Kris depuis les débuts d'EXO, le plus jeune avait toujours été irréprochable et les avait toujours guidés, épaulés. Il s'était comporté comme un vrai leader. Ainsi, lorsque leur amitié s'était quelque peu modifiée rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux, ils se connaissaient plus intimement, étaient devenus simplement plus tactiles et se faisaient davantage confiance.

Généralement, Kris se glissait dans la chambre d'hôtel de Luhan - et inversement. Ils essayaient de se trouver du temps pour se retrouver, tout ceci dans la plus grande discrétion et uniquement dans leurs dortoirs et leurs chambres hôtels. Au début, ils passaient des nuits ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, à se tenir dans les bras, à se rassurer et à se donner un peu d'affection, tous deux étant loin de chez eux et de leurs proches. Ils cherchaient simplement du réconfort.

Puis, peu à peu ces nuits devinrent plus fréquentes, leurs mains se firent plus insistantes, possessives, baladeuses. Les étreintes amicales s'étaient peu à peu transformées en quelque chose de plus intime, de _plus_. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, la première fois par accident, la deuxième fois par curiosité, la troisième fois par envie. Et leurs vêtements étaient rapidement devenus superflus tandis qu'ils s'aimaient en secret.

Du moins, jusqu'au procès.

Kris n'en avait jamais réellement parlé, Luhan ne savait rien. Il avait simplement senti son anxiété, sa culpabilité. Ce que le leader n'exprimait pas par les mots, il l'exprimait parfaitement par ses gestes, ses baisers et ses caresses et Luhan avait alors compris que leur temps était compté – bien qu'il n'en sache pas plus. Il avait cru s'y être préparé, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Lorsque Kris était parti sans rien dire, comme un voleur, un bout de Luhan était parti avec lui. Et, en partant à son tour, il avait simplement cherché à le retrouver.

Maintenant qu'il était assis en face de Yifan, il espérait enfin l'avoir retrouvé. L'homme se trouvant devant lui n'était pas différent de celui dont il avait partagé le lit. Il n'était pas différent de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Et il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même si son choix avait été difficile, même si rien n'était encore certain, même s'il se sentait encore perdu à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de suivre son cœur. De suivre Wu Yifan.

Luhan offrit un sourire éblouissant au plus jeune, étendant sa jambe sous la table jusqu'à ce que sa cheville rencontre celle de Yifan.

\- Et si on commandait? Proposa-t-il.

 


End file.
